Because I Like You
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Karena cinta tidak memandang usia. Hanya memandang mereka yang merasakannya. Jadi biarkanlah para pecinta itu menikmatinya, dalam tiap detail sederhana kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Nyanra. Kumpulan Drabble.


**Log Horizon belongs to****Mamare Touno**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Miss typo(s), pedofil detect, stright, canon, OOC (maybe), drabble etc**

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Senandung Dewi Utari, semangat ya untuk meramaikan fandom Log Horizon.

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

**1\. Detik Terakhir**

.

_(Mata terpejam, mengerat dalam degupan yang tak terkatakan. Menantikan masa di mana waktu adalah poros yang menyatu dalam raga.)_

.

Yang Serara ingat tentang detik-detik sebelum Bencana Besar terjadi adalah; dia tengah berada di kamarnya yang remang-remang, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari komputer yang menyilaukan matanya. Headphone terpasang di telinga, mata yang merah akibat air mata dipaksakan terbuka. Yakin jika saat untuk meninggalkan kepahitan di dunia nyata sudah tiba.

Ia ingat mengedip karena silau dan saat dia membuka matanya kembali, dia sudah berada di Susukino, dengan penampilan seperti karakter yang selalu dimainkannya, dan dengan nama yang selalu digunakannya di dunia maya.

Sekitarnya kacau, setiap orang yang dia lihat berteriak ngeri dan tak mengerti. Mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

Namun saat dia memandang genangan air di bawah kakinya, dia melihat jika matanya tak lagi merah. Kantung mata gelap dan air yang siap menetes sudah hilang. Yang ada hanya gadis mungil dengan wajah manis yang tampak selalu ingin tersenyum.

Serara.

Dia sadar, kehidupan baru telah menunggunya.

Dan dia tak pernah tahu, tak jauh dari dia yang bercermin di genangan air, sepasang mata kucing memandanginya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Benang merah terikat di antara kelingking mereka, menawarkan pertemuan yang selalu diimpikan oleh para gadis, berasal dari dongeng dan kisah-kisah percintaan klasik. Meski sebagian hati yang lain masih enggan untuk hidup di dunia yang sebelumnya mereka kira hanya akan berupa _game_ semata, namun detak jantung mereka berkata lain.

.

_Detik terakhir ini adalah suatu awal. Awal yang menjanjikan keberadaan dan kebersamaan mereka._

.

…*…

.

**2\. Gunung Salju**

.

_(Putih menyapu abu-abu dan cokelat suram. Bagaikan sebuah jubah raksasa yang menyelimuti. Tampak seolah berasal dari sebuah negeri dongeng yang tak tersentuh—negerinya.)_

.

Angin meniupkan anak rambutnya yang luput dari ikat rambut. Mengedipkan mata yang memerah akibat debu. Pemandangan hijau menghampar di bawah kakinya benar-benar sesuatu yang tak pernah ia kira akan dia lihat.

"Wah, indahnya …" Tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Nyanta saat melakukannya.

_Werecat _itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Sengaja menerbangkan griffon-nya sedikit di belakang Naotsugu dan Shiroe. "Kau tampak menyukainya, _nya." _

Gadis itu memerahkan pipinya tanpa sengaja. "Ini kali pertama aku terbang. Apalagi dengan griffon. Aku … aku … aku tak menyangka akan dapat melihat pemandangan seindah ini." Dia tersenyum kecil. Mengusap setetes air di sudut matanya dengan tangan sementara tangan yang lain melingkari pinggang Nyanta—agar tak terjatuh. "Terima kasih, Nyanta-san."

Jari berlapis sarung tangan cokelat terangkat, menunjuk puncak gunung berwarna putih di kejauhan. Senja yang turun membuatnya berkilauan, bagaikan emas yang tersimpan dalam kotak perhiasan. "Bukankah itu lebih indah, _nya?"_

Sang gadis terkesiap. Matanya membulat riang. "Huaaaaaa … indah sekali …"

"Serara-san," panggil Nyanta tanpa menoleh. "Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kita pergi melihatnya bersama, _nya_?"

Mungkin dia bermimpi, mungkin segalanya tak nyata, atau hanya sekedar ilusi. Namun Serara mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Menempelkan kepalanya di punggung sang manusia kucing. "Iya …"

_._

_Janji mengikat kedua manusia dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan logika. Namun cukuplah hati masing-masing saling merasa, dengan gunung putih sebagai saksinya._

.

…*…

.

**3\. Venus**

.

_(Seorang wanita yang melambai anggun, menebarkan kasih sayang dan berkah di tiap gerak lembutnya. Sang dewi. Tak akan mampu didapatkan oleh manusia. Namun berkatnya membuatmu menemukan dewimu sendiri.)_

.

Serara mengamati bayangan tubuhnya pada cermin. Mengerutkan alis dan menghela napas panjang. Isuzu dan Minori yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya saling pandang dengan wajah tak mengerti, sebelum menoleh kembali pada gadis di hadapan mereka yang tengah memilih baju. Tampaknya acara belanja para gadis muda ini akan terinterupsi oleh sedikit curahan hati.

"Serara-san, ada apa?" Minori mencoba bertanya.

"Mengapa dulu saat memilih karakter aku memakai karakter dengan tubuh seperti ini ya?" Serara bergumam. Memutar tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun biru muda dengan wajah kecewa. "Aku sama sekali tidak anggun."

Isuzu mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. Memandang pada gadis berambut merah di hadapannya. "Tapi Serara-san kan sangat manis."

"Ung … coba aku memilih badan yang bagus seperti Maryelle-san atau Henrietta-san …"

Dua gadis lainnya hanya tersenyum paham. Dalam hati tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hasilnya jika tubuh wanita dewasa yang berlekuk dipadu dengan suara manis kekanakan milik Serara.

Isuzu mendekat dan memeluk pundak Serara, mencoba menularkan kepercayaan diri yang sepertinya tak pernah luntur dalam dirinya. "Tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri, Serara-san. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Nyanta-san. Dia pasti menyukai Serara-san apa adanya."

"Me-menyukai … a-aku … aku tidak …" Wajah manis dengan pipi bulat Serara memerah. Sang gadis tampak salah tingkah. Dalam otaknya, terputar imajinasi Nyanta yang mengajaknya berdansa di bawah cahaya lembut lilin. "Kyaaaa …"

Gadis-gadis lain tersenyum puas. Sepertinya meyakinkan Serara tidak sesulit perkiraan mereka. Acara belanja berlangsung cepat, sesekali diselingi celoteh tentang warna yang cocok atau model yang terlihat terlalu dewasa. Namun toh dua jam kemudian mereka keluar dari toko—dan bertemu _werecat _yang baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk makan malam.

"Nyanta-san!" Serara adalah gadis pertama yang bereaksi dan langsung mendekat pada pemuda itu. Memeluk belanjaanya di dada. Dua gadis lainnya mengikuti di belakang, masing-masing tersenyum iri melihat keberuntungan kawan mereka perihal asmara.

"Seraracchi, Isuzucchi dan Minoricchi. Berbelanja untuk pesta dansa malam ini, _nya_?"

Serara mengangguk malu-malu. "Ta-tapi pakaian apapun yang aku kenakan pasti …"

"Pasti terlihat cantik, _nya."_

Dan aura imajiner berkilauan di sekitar sang gadis berambut merah, mencegah Minori dan Isuzu untuk mendekat dan merusak 'dunia milik berdua' yang tercipta.

_._

_Bukan kita yang memilih kita hendak menjadi apa. Karena cinta yang tulus tidak menuntutnya, mereka hanya menerima. Maka terimalah dirimu dan cinta akan menerimamu._

.

…*…

.

**4\. Gagak**

.

_(Melayang terbang di angkasa. Bulu hitam yang terjatuh ke bumi, melayang bagaikan kegelapan hingga tanah menyambutnya. Menyampaikan berita kemalangan.)_

.

Burung bersayap hitam itu melintas di langit Akihabara. Sepasang mata milik druid muda mengikutinya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya terbang bebas dengan kedua sayapnya sendiri di langit biru. Setidaknya itu hingga sebuah suara koakan yang mengerikan sampai ke telinganya.

Dia tak tahu apakah mitos di dunia asalnya berada masih berlaku di Elder Tale. Namun jika dia tak salah ingat, tatkala usianya masih muda dan dunia masih merupakan suatu misteri yang tak diketahuinya, ibunya pernah berkata, dengan suara serak seolah ketakutan melihat seekor burung hinggap di pagar rumahnya. '_Kutukan, ini adalah kutukan_,' suara wanita itu membayangi telinganya. Membuatnya ngeri. Beberapa jam setelahnya, kutukan yang nyata pun benar-benar tiba—namun Serara tak ingin mengingatnya.

Ingatan itu terus berlanjut hingga ia dewasa, bahkan terbawa di dunia yang jelas-jelas berbeda, menimbulkan ketakutan tersendiri baginya yang tak pernah dia mengerti.

"Kutukan … ini adalah kutukan …" tanpa sadar dia berbisik. Masih mengikuti arah terbang sang burung yang telah menjadi titik hitam kecil di langit luas.

"Burung gagak panggang dengan krim saus, sepertinya enak bukan, _nya_." Suara bernada khas itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

Serara menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang dipujanya sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lembut. Kantung belanja berisikan sayur dan beberapa buah mentah terpeluk di dadanya. "Nyanta-san!"

Manusia kucing itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku pasti akan mengundang Seraracchi makan malam jika berhasil mendapatkannya. Sayang sekali belum ada yang terpikirkan untuk menjual daging burung gagak, _nya_."

Serara tersenyum. Sadar jika dia tak perlu lagi takut akan hal takhayul seperti itu lagi. Karena sekarang sudah ada pangeran yang akan selalu melindunginya tiap kali kutukan datang. "Pasti akan menyenangkan."

.

_Bukan takdir yang menentukan akan kehidupan kita. Namun kita sendirilah yang menentukannya. Menjalankan hidup sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, dan bukan takdir inginkan, adalah pilihan terbaik._

.

…*…

.

**5\. Awan**

.

_(Domba putih, bersih dan mengambang di lautan biru yang mengapung. Itulah gambarannya tentang awan saat dia masih begitu belia.)_

.

Awan selalu memiliki berbagai macam bentuk yang unik.

Di saat-saat di mana Serara tak harus berlatih, membimbing anggota baru, ataupun membereskan ruangannya, dia senang menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk di tepi padang rumput tempat biasanya di berlatih. Memperhatikan awan yang melayang bebas di langit.

_Donat, kue, boneka beruang, hantu, tikus, buah labu …_

Dalam hati dia menyebutkan satu per satu bentuk yang terpikirkan di benaknya saat melihat awan-awan itu. Dan saat dua awan berberda bentuk bertemu dan membentuk sebuah awan baru, dia akan kembali menebak bentuk lain yang dibuatnya.

Ah, lihat. Awan boneka beruang bergabung dengan awan buah labu. Dan bentuk yang dihasilkannya adalah …

"Nyanta-san …"

Kali ini dia tak merasa cukup mengatakannya di dalam hati. Bukankah suatu perasaan yang dalam memang harus disampaikan lewat kata-kata?

.

_Sesuatu menjadi nyata karena kita menghendakinya demikian._

.

…*…

.

**6\. Dini**

.

_(Suatu awal, di mana jika kau melakukan kesalahan, maka tak akan ada yang memintamu untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya. Namun bukan berarti akan berlangsung selamanya.)_

.

Naotsugu pernah berkata padanya, mengibaratkan dia sebagai gadis paling manis ketiga di kelas namun penerima surat cinta terbanyak.

Serara hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya. Membandingkan dengan kehidupan nyata yang telah dialaminya, sayangnya dia tidak seberuntung itu. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak ingin menjadi seberuntung itu.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar risau.

"Minori-san, menurutmu berapa usiaku?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh dan memandanginya. "Kurasa tidak lebih tua dariku. Memangnya ada apa, Serara-san?"

Serara melenguh panjang. Padahal sesungguhnya di sudah menginjak bangku pendidikan lanjutan di dunia nyata. Namun tetap saja, fisiknya di dunia ini hanyalah anak-anak semata. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Minori-san, apa saat Nyanta-san bersama denganku dia terlihat seperti seorang pedofilia?"

"Er … itu … sebenarnya …"

Serara kembali berpikir, mungkin seharusnya dulu dia memang mencari tubuh yang lebih dewasa.

.

_Terlihat dan tidak terlihat. Namun biarkan saja hati mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Meski orang lain tak mengatakan hal yang sama._

.

…*…

.

**7\. Hati**

.

_(Hati dan jantung, dua hal yang sering tertukar saat menyatakan akan perasaan yang mendera. Tapi siapa peduli? Itu tidak penting, karena perasaan dirasakan oleh tiap organ yang ada dalam tubuh.)_

.

Hari Valentine, Serara tahu dia gagal memberikan hadiah yang dikehendakinya pada Nyanta. Tapi toh, pemuda itu tetap tersenyum saat menerima hadiahnya bukan? Bolehkah Serara berharap banyak?

Dia menuangkan setiap perasaan yang dimilikinya pada _werecat _itu pada tiap tangkai bunga yang dipetiknya. Pada setiap darah yang menetes dari jari-jarinya akibat duri yang tajam, dan pada rintih perih yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Namun tak apa, selama dia masih merasakan atensinya tertuang di dalamnya dan tersampaikan pada Nyanta, maka dia tak akan protes terlalu banyak. Segalanya sudah cukup baginya.

Dan memandang langit malam dari atap gedung dengan Nyanta yang berdiri di sampingnya, tak lepas memandang wajahnya—dan bukannya bintang-bintang yang bertabur di langit malam. Itu adalah hadiah balasan yang jauh dan jauh lebih memuaskannya.

Mawar biru, bunga yang dipilihnya sebagai ganti akan perwujudan cinta yang tak mungkin, berdiam diri dalam vas sederhana. Menonton pasangan itu dalam keheningan, diiringi oleh kemustahilan yang kini menjadi sebuah kemungkinan yang nyata.

Suatu saat nanti, Serara pasti akan dapat mengingatnya sembari tersenyum. Dan dengan tangan yang lain menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya tanpa pernah melepaskannya lagi.

.

_Terkadang kemustahilan tak abadi menjadi sebuah kemustahilan. Tangan dan kakimu lah yang akan mengubah kemustahilan itu menjadi suatu cahaya._

.

…*…

.

**8\. White Lily**

.

_(Putih, mahkotanya halus bagaikan beludru, membelai kulit yang terbuka. Keindahannya … kesuciannya … perwujudan dari putri nan anggun rupawan)_

.

Serara mengibaratkan Nyanta sebagai bunga bakung putih. Indah, anggun, menawan dan berkelas. Tak hanya dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, bahkan dalam pertarungan sekalipun, Nyanta adalah sosok yang begitu menawan. Tiap gerakannya bagaikan kupu-kupu yang tengah menari di udara, elegan.

Sosok yang dekat namun begitu jauh.

Derajat mereka kini jika diibaratkan adalah seorang raja dengan pelayan. Tentu saja, Serara selalu bermimpi dan berharap jika suatu saat nanti Nyanta akan dapat menerimanya. Namun tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya jika mereka akan dapat bersama menjalin hubungan kekasih … atau bahkan lebih.

Namun, saat keduanya berdiri beriringan di depan toko bunga sementara Nyanta memesan sebuket bunga bakung putih dengan pita merah muda, pikirannya berubah.

"Seraracchi tampak bagaikan bakung putih, _nya." _Diberikannya bunga itu pada gadis bertubuh mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah memerah malu. "Lembut, manis dan rapuh. Membuat siapapun ingin melindungi, _nya."_

Saat itu keduanya belum menyadari, jika masing-masing dari mereka adalah lili putih yang berpasangan. Tak dapat terpisahkan dan akan selalu bersama.

.

_Kebetulan adalah sebuah teka-teki yang diciptakan oleh nasib. Dan persamaan merupakan sebuah kebetulan yang menyimpan cerminan masa depan._

.

…*…

.

**9\. Hamil**

.

_(Sembilan bulan lebih berada dalam tempat gelap, cemas. Namun saat mata menangkap cahaya pertama, kau merasa tak ingin meninggalkan tempatmu berasal. Namun kau harus pergi.)_

.

Sesekali Serara ingin menghela napas panjang di antara kegiatan bersih-bersih. Dia akan memandangi sapu yang dipegangnya dalam-dalam saat melakukannya dan memasang wajah gundah.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Maryelle menangkap basah helaan napas itu dan memutuskan untuk bertanya—dengan lembut dan keibuan, seperti yang sudah ditekankan Henrietta kepadanya. "Serara, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang jelas tampak memaksakan diri. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh." Namun senyum Maryelle yang jelas memaksanya untuk bicara membuatnya mengalah. Dia memainkan rok yang digunakannya dengan gugup. "A-aku hanya teringat pada ibuku di dunia nyata saja …"

"Oh." Maryelle tersenyum paham mendengar jawaban itu. Mengajak gadis itu ke salah satu sofa panjang yang ada untuk berbicara dengan lebih serius. Dituangkannya teh ke dalam dua buah cangkir. "Kau pasti amat merindukannya. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

"A-aku … aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku akan terjebak di sini selamanya dan meninggalkan Ibu sendiri. Dia pasti sangat sedih dan kehilangan …"

Maryelle menyerahkan sebuah cangkir pada Serara sementara dia membawa cangkirnya sendiri ke bibir. "Namun dia pasti akan lebih sedih jika sampai tahu kau sedih memikirkannya, Serara." Wanita itu menyeruput tehnya, Serara mengikuti. "Bagaimanapun juga, seorang ibu pastilah ingin melihat putrinya bahagia, apapun yang terjadi. Aku yakin ibumu pun pasti tak akan berbeda."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Dan kapan saat itu?"

"Saat kau sudah mengandung dan melahirkan anak Nyanta-san, tentu saja."

Teh tersembur dari mulur Serara, bersamaan dengan wajah yang berubah merah sepenuhnya dan salah tingkah yang terlalu nyata. Dari kejauhan, Henrietta menepuk dahinya, sadar jika seharusnya dia saja yang menyapa Serara tadi.

.

_Ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti saat ini. Namun waktu akan perlahan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakmu._

.

…*…

.

**10\. Psikologi**

.

_(Manusia terbagi dalam dua hal. Tubuh dan jiwa. Saat tubuh tak lagi berarti apapun, maka satu-satunya yang kau miliki adalah jiwamu yang abstrak, tak berbentuk.)_

.

Gadis itu adalah seorang gadis remaja. Pelajar polos yang tak mengenal cinta, namun sudah mengenal akan rasa sakit dan perih. Memasuki dunia _game_ untuk melepaskan emosi yang selama ini ditekannya.

Sementara Serara adalah seorang gadis bertubung mungil yang manis. Druid yang tengah berlajar untuk jatuh cinta. Selalu tersenyum dan berusaha untuk mendukung mereka yang ada di sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu adalah seorang pemuda yang mulai menginjak dunia orang dewasa. Sudah mengalami pahit dan getirnya kehidupan. Memasuki dunia _game_ untuk melampiaskan kesepian yang selama ini menderanya.

Sementara Nyanta adalah seorang pria dewasa yang elegan. _Werecat _yang sudah berpengalaman dalam menghadapi berbagai pertempuran. Selalu siap sedia untuk mengulurkan tangan pada mereka yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Kau sudah lihat bukan? Mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. Namun berbagi perasaan yang sama. Masing-masing dari mereka siap memberikan kelembutannya dan menerima perih dari pasangannya. Saling mengobati sembari bergandengan tangan, siap menjejaki dunia yang jauh lebih kejam lagi kedepannya.

.

_Kebersamaan adalah sebuah bukti untuk saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain._

.

…*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Meski aku memasang complete sebagai deskripsi, niatnya aku membuat FF ini untuk istirahat jika sedang jengah dan lelah. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika aku akan melanjutkannya lagi.

Pasangan Nyanta dan Serara manis ya? Meski selisih usianya cukup jauh juga. Tapi ya … mereka kan di dunia game, nggak masalah bukan?

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Maaf jika ada kesalahan (terutama kesalahan nama panggilan di dalamnya), mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Salam, Hime Hoshina.


End file.
